godsbanefandomcom-20200214-history
Firstfall Timeline: 1F500 - 1F999
Sixth Century 1F546 - Return of the gods * Having not been seen since the hellwinds swept the face of Godsbane at the end of the Unfallen Era, the gods return to the land of Godsbane inciting mass panic and confusion. 1F552 - The First Beyrenian Rebellion begins * The return of the gods leads many Beyrenians to conclude that they have been manipulated and lied to about the sole divinity of the Creator God. This theological schism eventually splits the nation in two and leads to a religious civil war. 1F554 - The First Beyrenian Rebellion ends * The rebels are driven out of Beyren, returning the nation to it's worship of the Creator God and ending the First Beyrenian Rebellion. The rebels end up camping in the deserts far to the south of Beyren. 1F554 - The Twin Corruptions * Seeking divine aid, the rebels of the First Beyrenian Rebellion are met by the gods Karstom and Kaslith. After much debate, half of the rebels are corrupted by Karstom and become the Rajrek while the other half are corrupted by Kaslith to become the Vassat. 1F590 - The Seekers of Truth are founded * A small subsect of the Beyrenian people find themselves questioning temple doctrine and establish a group called The Seekers of Truth (also known simply as The Seekers) in order to question and study divine doctrine. Seventh Century 1F611 - Ysfir is founded * The nomadic tribes of the Frozen Shore establish the first known permanent settlement in that area. 1F632 - The Brysth Corruption * Stranded in a blizzard far to the north along the Frozen Shore, a group of hunters call upon the goddess Ilenya for aid. She sacrifices herself for the hunters, who are then corrupted into the Brysth. 1F636 - ''The Sacred Stones Sunder ''is written 1F638 - The Second Beyrenian Rebellion Begins * Also known as The March of Truth, the Second Beyrenian Rebellion is sparked when tensions reach the breaking point between The Seeker of Truth and the Beyrenian priesthood. The war would last 32 years. 1F668 - Thóryll dies * One of the original members of the Brysth corruption, and author of The Sacred Stones Sunder ''perishes in Ysfir. '''1F670 - The Second Beyrenian Rebellion Ends, Greystone established' * The eastern half of Beyren secedes, becoming the nation of Greystone and ending the war. 1F684 - The Greystone Academy is establishe'''d Eighth Century '''1F720 - The Sanguine Scholars are founded * Following disagreements over the ethical and moral limits of medical and scholarly study, a small group of scholars in Greystone establish their own order, known as the Sanguine Scholars. They dedicate themselves to the advancement of knowledge at any cost. 1F731 - Sanguine Scholars are exiled * Uneased with the Sanguine Scholars' study practices, the government of Greystone sends the scholars into exile deep within the Stone-Maw mountains 1F742 - The Thraval Corruption * Frustrated with the constant raiding parties set against them by Greystone, the Sanguine Scholars enlist the aid of the goddess Caylvene who sacrifices herself, corrupting the Scholars into the Thraval in the process. Ninth Century 1F812 - Ayv is born * Founder of Ayv's Observatory and The Order of Observers is born. 1F867 - Ayv dies * Ayv dies at the age of 55.